Noi
Noi (能井) is an elite Magic-User, and the partner and long-time friend of Shin. She works with him as a cleaner for En, who is her older cousin. Appearance Noi has pink-white hair and red eyes. She is the fourth tallest character in the series and is very muscular. As a result, other characters are often unsure of her gender at first, until she opens her mouth or takes off her mask. Beneath the mask, she is a beautiful woman with long hair that often looks slightly dishevelled. Her ears are pierced multiple times, with five piercings on each ear. Usually, Noi wears a zip-up tracksuit with her name on it in several places, gloves and sneakers, though she also has other outfits for formal occasions. She wears a blue gimp mask with an exposed "skeletal" mouth, looking similar to a cenobite from the Hellraiser movies. The mask appears to have been patched with duct tape on top, similarly to the tracksuit, that seems to have duct tape around both the forearms including wrists and the calves. Personality Noi is very confident and carefree. So carefree, in fact, that as Shin mentions later on, she has stopped trying to avoid attacks because she can easily heal herself. Noi enjoys fighting and often competes with her dear senpai to see who can kill the most. Her bold personality can get her into trouble because she doesn't bother to carefully observe her surroundings. The person she shows the greatest affection and respect towards is Shin. She has a large appetite. Magic Noi's power is healing, which is one of the rarest magic types. Her power is often used in the manga to heal Ebisu or the people that En turns into mushrooms. Thanks to her ability, Noi can heal herself quickly and without physically releasing the smoke. This makes her especially resilient to physical attacks and virtually unkillable. History Past Since a young age, En used his cousin Noi's powers for his business and schemes, making their relationship complicated. Even if En, in his own odd way, shows that he respects and cares for her, Noi simply hates him and has no respect for him. According to En, he used to own the succesful noodle soup franchise "Flower Smoke", which was around the time Noi was training for the Devil Exam. During her time as a bouncer in one of its restaurants, though she was not officially employed there, she met Shin. A thief with rotten arms, Noi caught him stealing food from the restaurant. She pursued him, confronting the thief and demanding to pay for what he stole, but Shin proposed a magic fight instead, offering to only pay if Noi managed to deafeat him. To guarantee a fair fight and show Shin the nature of her magic, Noi healed his arms. Seeing as how her magic is not the kind used for fighting, Noi was about to suggest they fight with their bare fists, when Shin stabbed the back of her head with his hammer and ran away, promising to make up for what she did for him, and leaving a bleeding and angry Noi on the floor to heal. At some point during her childhood, Duston, a powerful Devil, approached her due to her rare magic with the chance to take The Devil Exam, so that she could become a Devil herself. After a short time of training, she was the last remaining applicant, since all the rest were killed in various manners, such as by giant bats, suicide or getting accidentally killed by Duston. To make her body morph into that of a Devil, Noi used to wear heavy impractical armor almost all of the time. As one of the effects of the Devil transformation her personality was warped, causing her to become a carefree, violent and spoiled brat, all Devil personality traits that she still retains nowadays, as she was already far along in her exam when she decided to sacrifice her devilhood. The time passed and Shin was hired by En to become one of his cleaners due his mutilation type of magic. Him and Noi became close friends, beating people up for En and talking about how dumb he was because of his business ideas, an example being a jingle composed and interpreted all by himself for his restaurant. On the day of the following Blue Night, they got ambushed and seperated by two shady Magic Users named Baku and Yaku, who wanted to beat them unconsious and kidnap them both in order to force them to sign the contracts making them their partners, since contracts signed on the Blue Moon Night obligates a person to do what their partner says unquestioningly until the contract has to be renewed. Though Noi was not allowed to use any magic, as she was in the last step of her exam with horns and tail already, they fought and seemingly killed their aggressors, Noi killing Baku by crushing his head with a boulder, but not before the beheaded corpse of Baku managed to shoot a barrage of smoke in her direction. Taking the hit, his back flayed in the process, Shin told Noi not to heal him, so that she could become a Devil and he would finally make up for what she did for him before by healing his arms and thereby giving him a chance to live. With no regrets, Noi decided to relinquish her devilhood to save him, as Duston appeared to tell her the exam was over and she lost her chance. Despite the fact, her and Duston are still really good friends today, and since that day, Shin and Noi became partners. Present Noi appears for the first time in the fourth chapter of the manga, during a cleaning mission with her senpai Shin, killing with brute force some of the remaining Cross-Eyes members in a hideout to take an eldery unnamed Cross-Eyes to En, nothing more than a head, the target was put in a cheap body bag and accidentally splashed all over Noi, to her disgust and Shin's annoyance. Subsequently they met En at a restaurant, dressing for the event (Noi used a tight short leather dress with needles at the end) there, En entrusted them the mission to find and kill Kaiman and Nikaido (Due their Magic User hunts in Hole, they killed Matsumura and injured Fujita, now present in the dinner with Ebisu, another of Kaiman victims). Leaving to Hole at the Day of the Living Death, they found them and engaged in a fight, Noi was really surprised by Nikaido skills and even asked her to be her friend, but remembering that she had to kill her anyways, after a tied fight, she overpowered Nikaido and almost killed her, looking that Kaiman was beheaded by shin, She opened a Magic Door and escaped. The cleaners came back to the sorcerers realm believing that Kaiman survived somehow and needed to find him, Noi was among the rest in turkeys house to make a doll of "The man inside the lizard head", following the doll through the city until they found a box inside an old building, there the doll went berserk and almost killed Fujita and Ebisu, Noi nursed the two while Shin destroyed the doll, they opened the box to reveal a rotten head, Noi fixed it with her magic, showing that the head belonged to "The man inside the lizard head mouth". Trivia * Can't walk in high heels * Seems to favor leather clothes or form fitting wardrobe. Category:Magic-User Category:Female Category:The En Family Category:Characters